Let The Fun Begin
by Rachel Selina
Summary: This story was written as part of the March/April picture challenge on the DQMW forum. The two pictures are img linked, one is the story cover image, the other is Loren and Brian as clowns in The Circus.


**Let The Fun Begin**

Disclaimer - I don't own any rights to any of the characters created by Beth Sullivan and co.

Author Note - This was written as part of the March/April picture challenge on the DQMW forum. The pictures are IMG linked as I couldn't add them direct.

As Sully stood silently n the porch of the new homestead his attention was drawn to an approaching rider, seeing it was Hank Sully's curiosity was peeked but he continued to stay where he was, simply leaning against the wooden balcony, waiting for Hank to alight his horse.

Seeing the bar-keep approach Sully said in as casual tone as he could muster, "What ya doin' 'ere Hank?" Having to take an unusually deep breath before answering Hank wondered what had possessed him when he decided to come out to the Sully homestead. He knew that Sully always had a strong disdain for him, and Michaela wasn't speaking to him at the moment. He felt that over the years the two of them had reached an understanding, but now as he stood before her protector, he wondered if really they had come so far. Needing to answer Sully before the silence became too over whelming Hank finally answered Sully's question, "Listen Sully I know ya don't like me, 'nd I can't says I blame ya most o' the time. But I ain't come 'ere ta argue with ya. I wanna see Dr Mike." Sully had been listening in silence to all that Hank had said, it was true that neither of them had what you could call a friendship towards each other, and if Sully was brutally honest, that was part of the problem. Their intense dislike of each other had inadvertently put his beloved Heartsong in a difficult situation.

Sully had also noted the formal way that he had asked to see Michaela so he decided that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if Hank did just that. So nodding his head, Sully disappeared inside to fetch his wife.

Michaela for her part had also witnessed the approach of Hank, and while she couldn't hear what he had said to Sully, she felt that he was trying to set things right. Consequently, she wasn't surprised to see Sully enter the kitchen and envelop her with his strong arms. Leaning into him briefly Michaela spoke softly in her husband's chest saying "You want me to see him don't you?" Feeling a nod in response and a soft gruff "Mmm" Michaela took a breath, drew back from him slightly and said, "Okay, I'll speak to him, but Sully I'm only doing this to prove to you that I'm not ashamed, or going back to how I was a year ago." Feeling a soft kiss on her head when Michaela returned to her previous position, she knew that Sully had heard and understood the hidden meaning of the words.

Needing to get it over with Michaela squeezed Sully's hands and pulled back picking up Katie, almost in a subconscious attempt to remind Hank that she was a wife and mother should the conversation turn too angry. Exiting the homestead by the back door Sully knew it was a statement designed to give herself some time to garner the courage and strength she needed. Smiling to himself at the way she walked down to the yard, tightly holding their new baby, he wondered if Michaela even knew how much control and power she had in the simplest of actions.[IMG] albums/tt103/bozo16_2009/hankmike_ [/IMG][/URL]

Seeing Michaela reach Hank, Sully just stood by the window and observed the interaction, and hoped that he wouldn't be called upon to intervene.

Hank had been observing the scene inside the homestead with mild amusement tinged naturally enough with a hint of jealousy. Seeing Michaela walking towards him he immediately lowered his eyes as if he had been caught peeking through the keyhole. Hearing Michaela's soft but strong footsteps stop a short distance from him hank brought his head up and looked directly into her mis-matched eyes and quietly said, "Michaela…thanks fer seeing me….this ain't easy ya know." Nodding her head but saying nothing, Michaela waited for Hank to continue but as the silence continued Michaela felt obliged to help him out. So taking a deep breath and squeezing Katie softly Michaela asked, "What are you doing here Hank? Katie's getting cold." Understanding the unsaid statement that he should get on with it Hank rushed on before he lost all the courage he had, "Listen Dr Mike, I know ya rightly mad with me, an' I don't blame ya. It weren't right what happened and I shoulda waited. But ya gotta know that I ain't gonna say nothin' ta no one. I respect ya too much fer that, an' Sully would skin me." Smiling behind Katie's head Michaela remained silent but was already calming down, being brought back to the man in front of her, Michaela heard Hank continue so continued to listen, "It's kinda hard ta say this ta ya, but I reckon ya deserve the truth after this morning. I did what I did cause….cause…I was…jealous. I always have been. But seeing ya kissing and feeling Sully just kinda made me snap. But I gotta say ya look real happy, and that's 'nough fer me. It ain't gonna change nothin' betw'en us, I'm still ya friend if ya'll le' me."

Carefully wiping the tears that had surprisingly come into her eyes Michaela took a shaky breath and spoke with sincerity, "Hank, thank you for coming here, and for what you have said. This is very difficult for me, but I realise that you need the same honesty from me that you have shown me."

Taking a deep breath of her baby's sweet smell gave Michaela the strength she needed to get this very tricky situation cleared up. "When I first arrived in Colorado Springs you were one of the first people that I saw, I had never seen anyone like you, and quite frankly I was scared. However, as I got to know a little about you Hank I could see that under all your toughness there was a gentle side," seeing Hank wince at this amused Michaela so she added quickly with a sly grin of her own, " and no I won't say anything. The difference between you and Sully is simple. Sully saved my life in every way possible, and while you are a friend, I could never have the feelings for you that I have for Sully. He trusts me, protects me, but gives me the freedom to be who and what I am. While I know that part of that you would gladly do so, you wouldn't ever let me be free enough to truly be myself." Pausing momentraily to look at Hank, Michaela saw that he was indeed listening intently so she carried on, "You are right that you should have waited until I opened the door, but I was also in the wrong for…snuggling in the clinic. I am truly sorry if I have ever hurt you. Will you forgive me?"

Seeing the wisdom of her words, and understanding, probably for the first time just how private Michaela Quinn Sully was. Hank slowly nodded his head and reached out a hand, slightly confused by the action Michaela didn't immediately accept it, but seeing the sincerity and honesty in Hank's gesture and eyes Michaela shifted Katie and grasped Hank's large hand with her smaller one. Feeling a light shake, in the way of a deal being struck, Hank turned around and leapt on his horse, and without a backward glance galloped off towards town, leaving Michaela standing where she was stunned at the recent turn of events. Feeling Katie begin to whimper, Michaela was brought back to the present and returned to the warmth and security of the homestead and the waiting arms of her husband.

As soon as the front door opened Sully enveloped her in a loving hug, whispering in her ear, "I'm so proud of ya…ya did real good my Heartsong." Nodding her head Michaela pulled back, giving him a soft passion filled kiss that spoke of more to be given later. Placing Katie in the bassinet by the fire, Michaela turned towards Sully, and with one hand opened for him to take and a sweet beguiling smile on her face, she ascended the stairs to continue where they had left off earlier.

Weeks had gone past without any further embarrassment or sniggering from Hank, so Michaela thought that the incident had been forgotten, when she saw Hank dip his head respectfully as she turned the corner to her clinic Michaela gave him a slight smile, pleased that the awkwardness had passed. Entering with a sigh under her breath, because Michaela knew that she would rather be enjoying the afternoon with her husband, but she knew that she had to begin the never ending paperwork that an extremely busy western doctor had.

Having spent several hours on updating her patient files, Michaela decided that she needed a break, and so went in search of her friend, Dorothy, to see if she would be able to join her for a coffee at the café. Luckily for Michaela Dorothy was more than happy to spend some time with her, and if truth were known Dorothy had missed spending break times with Michaela since her marriage to Sully. Dorothy knew that this was a special time in the newlyweds' lives but she still missed her friend, consequently when Michaela asked if she had time to have a chat and a drink Dorothy couldn't say no. Both of them found a quiet table at the café and Grace quickly saw to it that they were served and left to chat. Michaela filled Dorothy in a little on her new life and how much she appreciated what her friend had told her the night before her wedding. Dorothy just simply nodded and smiled knowingly. Dorothy then sensed a change of direction might be necessary as she could see the flush appearing on her friend's face. Remembering some exciting news that she had read in one of the Denver papers Dorothy told Michaela that a circus was coming to this area. Michaela looked quizzically at Dorothy, not really sure what the excitement was about a circus, but feeling her friend's joy made Michaela smile despite her best efforts.

The following week the circus arrived amidst a sudden flurry of people. Michaela saw her fun loving son in the front of the crowd. Grinning to herself at his exuberance, Michaela grabbed a shawl from the hook by the door and wandered slowly towards the meadow to join the rest of the town. As the townsfolk took up their positions in front of the big top, Heart, the ringmaster welcomed all to Heart's Circus. She briefly told the crowd that they would have a chance to take part if they so wished. Michaela saw Brian and Loren they wondered what they had in mind. Knowing that they would have to wait until the performance to find out, neither asked any questions, but simply leaned into each other and left the others to it.

The following evening Michaela and Sully arrived early to find a good seat, as they knew that Brian was going to be doing something. As the show went on there were oohs and aahs as the Trapeze artists and tightrope walkers performed. The magicians were intriguing and totally puzzled both Michaela and Sully. Both were enjoying the relaxed atmosphere and were wondering when Brian would be on. Hearing more than seeing a shout Sully sensed that their waiting was about to end. Turning to see Brian chasing Loren with a bucket Michaela gasped, but heard Sully whisper a soft reassurance. When the bucket's content was thrown over and missing Loren, it landed on Michaela, followed by stunned silence. Seeing that his Ma was okay made Brian burst into the broadest smile, joined with Loren. [IMG] albums/tt103/bozo16_2009/lorenbriancircus_ [/IMG]

With smiles and cheers, all around the evening ended, with Sully lifting an exhausted Brian, and holding his spare hand out for Michaela. Taking it, while shaking out the remains of what had turned out to be shredded paper; Michaela smiled to herself, knowing this was one evening she would always remember. She had allowed the child in her to come out and play, and now the adult would continue the playtime with her beloved.


End file.
